Jessie regresa y Luke disfruta
by Yen Sid stories
Summary: Jessie regresa al hogar de los Ross, y al reencontrarse con Luke, empieza a verle como un hombre...


Tras terminar el rodaje de la temporada en la que Jessie trabajaba, ella volvió a Nueva York para visitar a los Ross. Tras subir en el ascensor, encontró a Bertram en el sofá, viendo la televisión.

– ¡Hola, Bertram!

– ¿Tú no deberías estar en Hollywood?

– Qué recibimiento tan agradable – contestó Jessie con sarcasmo – He terminado el rodaje de esta temporada, y he venido a haceros una visita. ¿Dónde están los niños?

– En un campamento de verano, lo cual hace que yo tenga mis propias vacaciones. Pero si quieres ver a Luke está en su cuarto. Él va a clases de verano, y después de llegar a casa y hacer los deberes se pone a ver una serie sobre un chico forma un grupo de jugadores de videojuegos o algo así.

– Bueno, pues entonces le daré una sorpresa.

– Eso, vete y déjame ver tranquilo el programa de cocina.

– Cómo si tú fueras a cocinar esos platos...

Jessie subió las escaleras, y para darle una sorpresa a Luke, abrió despacio la puerta de su habitación. Pero antes de que pudiera saludarle, Jessie pudo ver que Luke estaba masturbándose frente al ordenador. Jessie pensó en cerrar la puerta y no molestarle, pero… ¡En el ordenador había una foto suya! Luke miraba una imagen de Jessie en ropa interior en uno de los episodios de la serie que estaba rodando.

– ¡¿En serio, Luke?! – gritó Jessie cerrando la puerta.

– ¡Jessie! – gritó Luke asustado.

– ¡Ya sé que te atraigo, pero pensaba que al menos me respetabas un poco como para no pensar en masturbarte mirando una foto mía!

– ¡No, no! ¡No eres tú! – contestó Luke intentando disimular mientras tapaba la pantalla del ordenador. Sin embargó, no tapó su entrepierna, olvidándose de que solamente llevaba puesta una camiseta.

Jessie miró asombrada la polla de Luke.

– Ay, madre…

Luke se fijó en que Jessie miraba su entrepierna, y sonrió.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Jessie? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Yo…! Es qué… ¡¿Cómo la tienes tan grande?!

– Bueno, Jessie, ya no soy ningún niño. Además, es normal que la tenga así de tiesa si miro a un bombón como tú – y tras decir esto, Luke guiñó el ojo a Jessie.

Jessie se mordía el labio inferior, ya que... Ella no había tenido relaciones sexuales en mucho tiempo y esa podía ser su oportunidad. Pensaba que podría estar mal ya que salía con Tony, pero él quería esperar a estar casado, y ella no había tenido sexo desde que salía con Brooks. ¡Qué demonios! Ella se quitaría ese deseo de encima, y le haría un favor a Luke cumpliendo su sueño.

Jessie sonrió y dijo moviendo el dedo:

– Ven aquí, Lukie…

Luke se sorprendió. Pero se acercó a Jessie, estando medio asombrado y medio alegre.

– Siempre me has deseado, ¿verdad? Pues ahora yo te deseo a ti.

Jessie comenzó a besar a Luke. Ambos se besaban, se abrazaban, acariciaban sus cuerpos, jugaban con sus labios y sus lenguas… Poco a poco, Jessie se quitó la ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Después, Jessie ayudó a Luke a quitarse la camiseta.

– Dios mío… Qué tableta tienes… Si que has crecido mucho, Lukie.

Jessie acariciaba los músculos de Luke mientras le besaba.

– Luke, ahora soy toda tuya. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

– Pues.. quiero que te quites la ropa interior y te tumbes en la cama.

– Hecho – contestó Jessie sonriente.

Tras quitarse el sujetador, Luke se sentía en la gloria. Por fin pudo ver los hermosos y perfectos pechos de Jessie. Tras quitarse el tanga, Jessie se tumbó en la cama, y Luke se puso encima suyo, y empezó a besarla. Después fue bajando, besando su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho.

Al fin, Luke pudo probar las magníficas tetas de Jessie. Comenzó a devorarlas, como si estuvieran llenas de leche y él fuera un bebé hambriento. Jessie acariciaba la cabeza de Luek mientras disfrutaba que le comiesen las tetas y jugaran con sus pezones. Sentía cosquillas, pero le causaba una gran excitación.

Tras un rato disfrutando de los pechos de su antigua niñera, Luke dijo:

– Ahora me voy a tumbar en la cama, y quiero que tú te pongas encima de mí para hacer un 69.

– Como quieras, mi amor.

Y eso hicieron. Encima de Luke, Jessie comenzó a meterse su rabo en la boca, metiéndolo hasta la garganta. Luke alucinaba con lo bien que se le daba a Jessie. Mientras, el agarraba el culo de Jessie mientras comía su delicioso coñito. Jessie disfrutaba de la lengua de Luke en su rajita. Mientras se devoraban la entrepierna el uno al otro, Luke azotaba el culo de Jessie. Él no podía evitarlo, tan hermoso… tan redondito… tan firme… tan perfecto… Por suerte, a Jessie eso le excitaba aún más.

– Lukie… ¿Qué te parece si te cabalgo? Quiero tener ese rabo dentro de mí.

– Como quieras.

Jessie se sentó encima de Luke, metiendo su polla dentro de su coñito, pero al meter sólo la puntita Jessie dijo:

– Uhmmm… Luke… Es tan grande… Dios, ni siquiera Brooks la tenía tan grande.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y Tony?

– Que le jodan a Tony. Ya que él no quiere joderme a mí.

Jessie comenzó a bajar poco a poco, le dolía un poco la enorme polla de Luke dentro de ella, pero sentía que era un dolor placentero.

– ¿Te duele? Es normal. Tienes un coñito tan apretadito… Aunque es el mejor que he sentido nunca.

– ¿Es que has estado con más chicas?

– Solamente con dos chicas de las clases de verano. Pero ninguna era tan sexi como tú.

Jessie sonrió, y bajó su coñito hasta meterse por completo el pene de Luke dentro de ella.

– ¡Oh, Dios! Es tan grande…

Jessie se mordía el labio mientras comenzaba a subir y bajar, y cuando ya estaba más acostumbrada, comenzó a cabalgar la polla de Luke mientras él le ayudaba sujetando sus caderas.

Las tetas de Jessie rebotaban sin parar, lo cual excitaba más a Luke, quien no pudo evitar agarrarlas mientras Jessie le cabalgaba.

– Uhmmm… Dios… Lukie… Me gusta tanto tu polla…

– ¿Ah, sí? Pues disfrútala aún más.

Luke agarró las caderas de Jessie y comenzó a mover su cintura, metiendo y sacando su polla de su interior. Jessie disfrutaba como nunca. Los dos moviendo sus caderas, disfrutando de la mayor tarde de sexo que habían tenido.

Luke disfrutaba viendo los pechos de Jessie rebotando todo el tiempo. Los dos respiraban profundamente, y después de un rato, Luke dijo:

– Jessie, ¿cambiamos de postura?

– Por supuesto. Haz conmigo lo que quieras.

– Ponte a cuatro patas.

Jessie obedeció. En esa postura, Luke no pudo evitar dar un azote al hermoso culo de Jessie, haciendo que ella gimiera. Luke empezó a meter y sacar su polla en el coño de Jessie.

– Sí, Luke, sigue así. Dale placer a tu niñera.

– Siempre has sido la mejor niñera del mundo – susurraba Luke al oído de Jessie mientras la follaba – Por eso te voy a recompensar con el mejor polvo de tu vida.

– Uhmmm… Sí dame placer. Dame tu polla. Hasta el fondo…

Luke embestía a Jessie mientras la sujetaba del culo, ella también movía sus caderas. Sus pechos se movían hacia delante y hacia atrás con cada embestida. Luke se movía salvajemente.

– ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sigue, Lukie! ¡Sigue! ¡Aaah! ¡Aaah!

– ¿Te gusta sentir mi polla?

– Me encanta. Es asombroso.

– A mí también me encanta follar tu coñito.

– Uhmmm…

– ¡Jessie, ahora túmbate en la cama!

Jessie iba a obedecer, pero apenas se movió, y Luke la giró para tumbarla en la cama, tomando el papel de macho dominante. Luke comenzó a penetrar a Jessie salvajemente mientras ella estaba tumbada con las piernas levantadas.

– ¡Oooo! ¡Sigue, Luke, no pares! ¡Dios mío, qué placer!

Mientras la follaba, Luke besaba a Jessie, y ella le abrazaba rodeándole con sus brazos. Los dos se besaban y jugaban con sus labios y sus lenguas. Los comenzaban a sudar.

Luke dejó de besar a Jessie y se puso a follarla mientras agarraba sus magníficas tetas. Jessie gritaba de placer, pero intentaba contenerse para que no la escucharan los vecinos. Hasta que finalmente…

– ¡Luke, me corro! ¡Me voy a correr!

– Sí, córrete para mí. Córrete en mi polla.

Jessie gritaba mientras soltaba su carga alrededor de la polla de Luke. Cuando terminó, Luke sacó su pene de la vagina de Jessie, y dijo:

– Venga, ponte de rodillas y límpiamela.

Luke se sentó al borde de la cama, y Jessie empezó a chupar la polla de Luke, limpiándola de sus propios jugos.

– Eso, es. Sigue chupándome hasta que me corra en tu boca.

– Si lo que quieres es correrte voy a tener que trabajar duro – y tras decir esto, Jessie comenzó a chupar rápidamente la polla de Luke, moviendo su cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Luke sujetaba la cabeza de Jessie con una mano para ayudarla. Después, Jessie dejó de chupar el pene de Luke, y lo puso entre sus pechos. Jessie comenzó a masturbar a Luke con sus magníficas tetas.

Luke se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo. Jessie movía rápidamente sus pechos.

– Jessie, ya me falta poco.

Jessie volvió a agarrar el pene de Luke y a metérselo en la boca. Luke respiraba profundamente, y entonces…

– ¡Sigue, Jessie! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Sigue chupando! ¡Trágatelo todo! ¡Aaaaah! Aff… Aff…

Jessie tragó todo el semen de Luke, exprimiendo su polla para tragarse hasta la última gota. Después se levantó, y se sentó encima de Luke para besarle.

Luke guió a Jessie para tumbarse los dos en la cama, mientras seguían besándose, y acariciando sus cuerpos.

– Jessie, muchas gracias por éste momento.

Jessie sonrió.

– Muchísimas gracias a ti también. Me has dado un momento fantástico. Lo necesitaba mucho. Te amo, Luke.

– Y yo a ti, Jessie.

Los dos se besaron, y después Jessie se tumbó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Luke, mientras los dos se abrazaban. Se sentían realmente felices. (especialmente Luke)


End file.
